Dreams
by DrHotpants
Summary: Just a one shot typed up in a short amount of time... no Lauren on this week's episode so I had to make something up...


"Vodka... lots." Kenzie plunked herself down on a stool, Bo followed, leaning against the bar.

"Rough night?" Trick asked.

"Every night's a rough night when you're living with a horny succubus..." Kenzie glanced over at her roommate, and followed her gaze to a tall slender woman in a red dress. Bo's intent gaze never wavered as her mouth curved into a smile. Then she saw Kenzie watching her.

"I was just..."

"Horning in on that woman over there?" Kenzie finished.

"...Pretty much." Bo shrugged "She looks, uh, lonely. Maybe I should go talk to her? She's not Lauren, but she's pretty much the next best thing."

"Woah there tiger, you promised me a girls night out. So sit your butt down on one of these chairs and consume some alcoholic beverages. I'm buying... right trick?

"Nice try, those free drinks do not include the ones you buy for others," Trick smiled.

"What if I give it to her when you turn your back? She'll drink it fast... I promise!"

"Sorry, no exceptions."

"Alright, be that way. I'm still buying."

The girls traveled from bar to bar dancing, drinking, and partying the night away. Girl's night was a total success, but Bo couldn't help but let her mind wander, and when it wandered it almost always ended up settling on a certain doctor. As she lay in bed that night, her thoughts turned again to Lauren, and those thoughts continued into her dreams.

..._They were back in the lab where they first met. Bo watched Lauren out of the corner of her eye, loving the way the other woman's eyes lingered on her. She heard a small intake of breath when she let her clothes fall to the floor, and couldn't help imagining what other noises she could coax out of her. She turned her back and sat down on the table, but could still feel Lauren's eyes on her. The doctor stepped closer and Bo clamped her hands onto the examination table to keep herself from doing something she'd regret, but probably enjoy. Lauren stepped closer and closer, the arousal that radiated off her was almost more than Bo could take. Then she felt a smooth hand gently trailing down her back and she pushed herself against the table, biting her lower lip, trying to maintain control..._

"Lauren, I need you inside me. Right now..."

"Mmm, that can be arranged" Bo was startled of her dream by a voice that came from the doorway.

"What the hell?" Bo pulled the covers up around her and removed her damp hand from where it had wandered during sleep.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" was the doctor's reply

"Yeah, I just, I mean, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough. You talk in your sleep... as well as other stuff..."

"I, uh... how did you get in here?"

"Kenzie . I told her I left my purse up here..." Lauren wandered slowly over to the side of the bed. "I couldn't sleep, and, I couldn't stop thinking about you." She kneeled on the side of the bed and placed a hand on Bo's thigh, letting it slide up slowly.

"I... We can't..." Bo let a moan escape her lips as she leaned into Lauren despite her protests.

"I have a plan" Lauren smiled, "trust me, you'll like it."

"I'm... mmm... pretty sure I'd like anything with you involved" was Bo's attempt at a reply Lauren's slender fingers brushed across the sheets above her inner thigh.

"That dream did half my work for me" Lauren husked as she felt the wetness seeping through the sheets. Then she saw that familiar supernatural glow in the other woman's eyes and decided it was time to put her plan into action. "Do you trust me?" She asked.

"Mmm,"

The doctor reached behind her into her purse and pulled out some lengths of rope. Bo's eyes flashed. Roughly, but tenderly she shackled Bo's hands and legs to the bedposts. "Do you have a safe word?"

"I hardly think I need protection from you"

"Think again sweetheart. " Lauren laughed.

"MMmm, okay, How about Kenzie?"

"You want her in here?"

"No, that'll be my safe word."

"Right, bringing up another girl well we're in bed, we'll talk about that later, but for now..." Lauren finished her knots and kneeled beside Bo on the bed as she started running her hands lightly over the succubus's body.

"Fuck... I need..."

"You need what?" Lauren's hand trailed from the side of Bo's face slowly down her flat stomach

"I need..."

"Yes...?" Lauren's fingers brushed down, just missing

the place Bo most wanted them and continuing down her thigh.

"Touch me!" Bo whispered urgently.

"I am touching you"

"Fuck..." Bo squirmed, trying to direct the hand that was travelling back up her inner thigh without much success. Lauren moved herself between Bo's spread legs and placed one hand on each thigh, massaging up towards her goal. "Yes" Bo rasped and suddenly Lauren didn't want to play games any longer. She stripped off the dress she'd been wearing along with her panties and straddled Bo causing the other woman's eyes to flash blue light. The wet heat sliding between them was almost enough to make both women come on contact, but Lauren wanted to make this a night Bo wouldn't forget. She shifted herself onto one of bow's thigh's and slid three slender fingers inside Bo. The other woman bucked her hips loving the feeling of Lauren inside her, as well as being very aware of the wonderful sensation of the blonde riding her thigh. "Holy... Lauren... yes!" She came, and the scream pushed the doctor over the edge.

...

Bo lay, curved around the other woman as they drifted off to sleep, completely satisfied for the first time in a long time.


End file.
